in this moment I am true
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a little blending into the shadows to learn about an unseen side of someone. James, Lily, and the altering of opinions. Jily, Day 6 of my Jilytober collection.


**Written for...**

 **Jilytober Event-** Canon moment: The moment Lily realized she no longer hated James

 **Around the World in 31 Days-** United Arab Emirates: (word) useless

 **Writing Club |Showtime|:** Chromaggia - (situation) Letting go of something **(in this case, Lily's animosity towards James)**

 **Word Count: 1,014**

 **Thanks to Em for helping me figure out a title! *hugs***

* * *

"That utter prat," Lily fumed, stomping irately down a corridor. "I knew he wouldn't show up—he's an unreliable bit of—"

She paused as voices echoed down the corridor. One unfamiliar feminine one, sounding near tears. Another voice, masculine and encouraging, reached her ears.

She didn't intend to eavesdrop, but something in the situation compelled her to. The boy's voice was caring and consoling and as Lily stayed just out of sight, blending into the wall, she listened to the conversation with a rapidly increasing heartbeat.

"...I can't do it!" the girl sobbed. "And now my friends are making fun of me because of that. I feel so useless..."

The boy shushed her. "It's okay; you're not useless. No one gets everything right on their first try. With some practice, you'll master it."

"But—but I don't really understand it," she cried. "And where am I supposed to get help?"

"Plenty of people would be willing to assist you," the boy said. "I, for example, am very inclined towards helping you. All you have to do is ask. And if you don't think I'm the right person, ask a professor or another student. My classmate, Lily Evans, you know the one with the red hair and green eyes—she's one of the most talented and kindest witches I've ever met. I'm positive she wouldn't mind lending a hand."

"But she's mean to you," the girl said. "I've seen her yell, and it's scary."

"Yes, because I've been behaving like—well, it's complicated. She's not all bad; she's quite skilled and the top student in all of our classes. She's extremely friendly. Trust me."

The girl sniffled as Lily put the pieces together. Apparently she was his classmate, she yelled at him, and he thought highly of her in spite of that. There was only one person who met all of those.

Lily stifled a gasp as James continued. "Now, let's see what you need help with."

Lily dared to peer around the corner. James was kneeling next to a small girl with mousy brown hair and tear tracks glistening on her face.

"It's a lot easier than you think," he said, slowly pulling out his wand. "All you have to say is _Wingardium Leviosa_ and focus on the object you're trying to levitate. See, like this."

James looked around for an object. A quill lay in the middle of the hall, perhaps dropped by a student during class change. He swished his wand, flicked it, and said, _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

The quill was lifted into the air effortlessly. The girl's eyes followed the movement with awe.

James let the quill fall and said calmly, "See, that's not too difficult. You try."

Still sniffling, the girl brandished her wand and said stuffily, " _Wingardium—hic—Leviosa."_

The quill didn't move. Lily held her breath.

"It's okay, try again," James urged. "And remember to flick your wand at the end."

The girl raised her wand. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_ Her voice was shakier, but she adhered to James's suggestion.

The quill rose a few centimeters into the air and drifted back down. It was a small accomplishment, but a smile spread on both her and James's face.

"That's it, you're getting it!" James exclaimed. "Again, but this time be more confident! Believe that you can do it!"

The girl, emboldened by her success, excitedly lifted her wand and said with conviction, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The quill was elevated into the air and the girl beamed with triumph.

"See, you did it!" James was reveling in her glow of achievement. "Now you can go show off to your 'friends'!"

Thr girl nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you!" she gushed.

"No problem, though it is going to cost me dearly." James checked his watch. "I'm twenty minutes overdue for a meeting with Lily; she's going to have my head. I'll see you around!"

James began to leisurely stroll in her direction as the girl took off the opposite way and Lily started. She had been so enraptured and puzzled by the scene occurring in front of her that she had forgotten how to move her muscles. Swearing quietly under her breath, she internally panicked. What should she do?

"It's okay, Evans," said an amused voice. "You can come out now. I know you've been listening this time."

Lily lowered her head and stepped out. James's eyes raked over her.

"Let me guess, you were upset about me skiving off and decided to hunt me down, when you heard me comforting a distraught little girl."

He knew her all too well. She nodded with acquiescence.

"Evans, I was on my way when I bumped into this crying little girl," James said, half-pleading. "Her friends were ridiculing her for not knowing a simple spell and I pitied her so I helped her—why are you smiling?"

"I've had an epiphany," she said, her smile wide and genuine. "It's a rather pleasing one, because I just saw someone in a new light."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I'm relishing it. You see, it's a rarity."

James, instead of vainly puffing out his chest and boasting arrogantly, smiled serenely. "Well, you'll receive many opportunities to relish it."

"I hope so. Now, I believe we had a meeting?" Lily asked, her eyes locked on his.

"We did. Library?"

"Of course."

As Lily walked with James side-by-side, an unusual sight to behold, she reflected that maybe he wasn't such a bad person as she had thought he was. She was rather impressed by his compassion; this was side of James she hardly got to witness. A not-so-cocky, selfless side of him.

And now she partially believed him when he said he had feelings for her; after hearing his affectionate praise her opinion of him had been altered slightly.

Maybe he wasn't just claiming things. Maybe he really did fancy her.

And Lily found that her attitude towards James had shifted from intense dislike to a much milder persona around him.

After all, he wasn't such a bad person. And maybe someday, she would learn to cherish it.


End file.
